1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection-type television set, and especially relates to an assembly for mounting a screen to which pictual image is projected from a projector provided inside the housing of the television set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional projection-type television set, a screen 2 is provided on a housing 1 by processes shown in FIG. 6. At first, the screen 2 is put on a front offset part 1a of the housing 1. Periphery of a front face 2a of the screen 2 is held by frames 3. The frames 3 are fixed on the housing 1 by screws 4. As a result, the screen 2 is fixed on the housing 1. The screen 2 is taken away from the housing 1 by a process oppsite to the above-mentioned processes.
In another conventional projection-type television set, the screen 2 is held between a front end of the housing 1 and the frame 3 as shown in FIG. 7. and the frame 3 is fixed on the housing 1 by, for example, the screws 4.
In the above-mentioned conventional projection-type television set, many screws 4 are necessary for providing the screen 2 on the housing 1 and thereby a great deal of work is necessary for mounting or removing the screen 2.
Furthermore, in the conventional type, it is difficult to provide (or to take) the screen 2 on (or from) the housing 1 when plural projection-type television sets are piled up in multiple-stage, because of difficulty of unscrewing the screws 4.